


A Storm

by JaxtheJackal



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: FTM, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shapeshifting, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxtheJackal/pseuds/JaxtheJackal
Summary: It's a family tradition to go to Washington every summer but this one would be the last for Daniel Gray. Now a high school graduate, college stood just on the horizon for him, miles away and across the sea. It would be the beginning of something new and exciting, and that's exactly what he wanted. He wanted a change. Daniel just never expected it to happen before August.Jacob was quiet for a moment, and it made Daniel wonder what the other was thinking about. Then again, maybe it was for the better if he didn't know. It still plagued him, though. Like this itching feeling to comfort the man before him while, at the same time, wanting to run away."Tell me this doesn't change anything," Daniel spoke up, the sound barely above a whisper. He couldn't look at Jacob anymore so he stared down at the muddy forest floor. "Tell me this... this anxiety I feel is just all in my head."Yet the silence continued to envelop, suffocating, and Daniel cracked under the pressure."Tell me you don't regret it! Tell me anything!"
Relationships: Jacob Black/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	A Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure exactly what book or movie this technically falls under, only that Jacob is indeed already a shifter and may end up imprinting on the MC - not sure yet. Yes, Bella might be in the background, or might not, but this definitely won't include Renesmee. Otherwise, I'm pretty much winging this story and seeing where the writing bug takes me. All I know is that I wanted to write something for Jacob. The guy needs some TLC in my opinion. How long this story will be is uncertain, maybe fifteen chapters or so. How often I'll update is also not as clear as my other Twilight fic, DownTurn.

  
**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Shoes squished along the sand, the grainy texture giving way and leaving sluggish prints behind in their wake. A set of eyes stared past the waves, admiring the view of the horizon. He was going to miss this; The crisp clean air, how fog rolled along the banks, and even the sky that always danced on a blade’s edge — as if threatening to spill rain any minute.  
  
And with how the clouds in the distance looked in Daniel’s opinion, a thunderstorm was definitely rolling in. It was beautiful, and he wished he could stay right here forever — frozen in time. He wanted to remember it all like one could take a photo or an artist could paint on a canvas. But he didn’t have forever.  
  
It’s funny how life worked that way sometimes. Especially when you finally find something to live for. Then fate just swoops right in and dishes you a terrible hand, ripping the foundation right from beneath you.  
  
Daniel laughed bitterly as he fell to his knees, not caring that the mushy sand stuck to his jeans or dug under his nails. That his throat squeezed and eyes burned. He wanted to cling to this moment of peace — to understand why he was ever given a moment of happiness if it was just going to be taken away from him. Daniel wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. Yet, at the same time, he wanted to dig himself out of the hole — to swim to the surface and take in a big breath of air and be told all of it was in his head.   
  
He wasn’t ready. He’d never be ready... 

* * *

“Oh, c’mon, Danny. Cheer up,” Big hands slapped a slender back. The gesture meant to encourage the other, but Daniel just stumbled and tossed a glare in return. “Don’t gimme that look either. You’re actin’ like this is new.”  
  
And he was right. It wasn’t new. For years now, summer trips to Washington had become a thing permanently scheduled. It was a given — always there, never forgotten. Why couldn’t his family go to Florida? Or, hell, Texas. Just somewhere else for a change.  
  
“Just forget it, man,” Daniel shoved his hands into his jacket, gaze already looking anywhere else but the house up ahead — to the car probably already packed and ready to go. His best friend quickened his steps to get ahead, a hand pushing against a chest for good measure. Daniel cut his attention to the offended hand than to the person it belonged to. “Oh, what now?” 

The hand instantly raised in a placated manner. “How ‘bout you stop being a brat and just enjoy your summer before college, huh?” A sly smirk pulled across those lips. “And once your ass flies off to London, then you can officially forget all about family traditions.”  
  
Daniel blew out a defeated breath. “Yeah, maybe you’re right.”  
  
“You act like I’m hardly ever right.”  
  
“Chris, don’t make me remind you—”  
  
“—Oh, no. No, we don’t go there. We don’t talk about Cassey.”  
  
He couldn’t help the smile forming on his own lips. “Or Jenifer, Lexi, Ashley, and… Jacklyn?”  
  
“Jackie,” Chris corrected but quickly spluttered onward. “That’s not the point.”  
  
Daniel chuckled while shaking his head. “You ever going to learn?”  
  
“Learn what? That the opposite sex is a temptress with her claws in my chest?” his friend dramatically stepped backward while swooning, a hand on his chest and head falling back. There was a reason this kid did drama throughout high school and planned to get a degree in the same field.  
  
“Not exactly what I meant.” he rolled his eyes while stepping around his friend, letting his feet slowly trek up the sidewalk again. Chris swiveled and fell along beside Daniel before throwing an arm over his best friend’s shoulders.  
  
“Buddy, ol’ pal, one day you’re gonna’ find a girl that’ll knock you off your feet. Just a shame I probably won’t get to see you suffer.”   
  
“Oh, yes, you make falling in love sound so inviting, thrilling,” Daniel shouldered the other playfully who pouted at being nudged away. “Really, I’m already looking forward to the heartbreak.”  
  
“There’s a reason over two-million songs on the subject exists, Danny. They come hand-and-hand.”  
  
Two pairs of shoes stopped at a driveway, and the shorter of the two deflated. The family-sized van was wide open and already stuffed to the brim. Even the bed in the back was made — and had a few bags on it.  
  
“Hey,” Chris spoke up, drawing Daniel’s gaze to him. This time his expression was serious, somber. “Remember our promise, man.”  
  
“Of course, I’ll be back in August.”  
  
That would give them enough time to hang out before splitting their ways from one another for who knows how long. Daniel to London and Chris to New York. Childhood friends miles apart from another for at least four years, if not more. A lot could change in that amount of time.  
  
“Daniel?” A female voice called out while stepping from around the van, a bag over her shoulder. “There you are, hun. C’mon, we need to head out soon — oh,” she paused, giving the taller boy a warm smile. “Good to see you, Christoper. It’s too bad you can’t come with us this year.”  
  
“It’s okay, Dr. Gray," He reassured her as politely as ever. Probably because his pre-teen crush on Daniel's mom never entirely went away. "Family obligations and all."

Just like with Daniel, his parents wanted to make this summer special – memorable before their son up and flew the nest. Unlike Daniel, though, Chris was going to Orlando, and his ass better bring back a souvenir. 

"I should–" he pointed behind him, back down the street to his own house, "–probably go, actually. I haven't packed yet." 

"Alrighty, have fun, and remind your parents not to overfeed Benji this time. Too much food and that poor dog will definitely get car sick." 

"Will do!" He called out, already ten feet away. "And catch ya' later, Danny!" 

Daniel waved back before turning to his mom. Who, on the other hand, was already tapping at her chin while staring inside the van. 

"I feel like I'm forgetting something," she mumbled to herself. "I always forget something." 

Last year it was her reading glasses. The year before that, the whole DVD collection for the portable player. There was no telling what would be missing this year until they were across the state line, hundred miles away from turning back around. 

Daniel walked past to head inside. He needed to grab his bag from his bed, already packed from last night, and the MP3 player from his desk. When on the road, music was life. 

"Oh, hun," he stopped halfway through the door, body angled enough to arch a brow at her. "Be sure to grab your kit, okay?" 

"Already packed, mom." 

"That's good. Then be the sweetest boy I know," she purposefully caked it on while smirking. "And grab the bag of snacks from the kitchen on your way back." 

"Okay," he dragged the word out before disappearing completely.  
  
Twenty minutes later and the van was cruising down the road with the speakers blaring. Some CD his mom burned that mainly consisted of 80s’ rock music thrumming through the car, her voice echoing into the chorus notes of AC/DC. Daniel lowered the seat back and closed his eyes, forgoing the bed altogether. He wasn’t precisely tired, but he also knew he’d have the night shift, which he didn't mind one bit. Driving at night was easy, smoother. No traffic, no hassle.   
  
His mind faintly wondered how this summer would go. If he’d run across Angela and Eric or if it’ll be another dull three months of days bleeding into nights. Daniel knew he shouldn’t be too hard on his mom, though. He wasn’t heartless or dumb — she was going to miss him, and he needed to remind himself not to be too gloomy.  
  
Yes, he could at least try and make this summer memorable — even if it’s just for her sake, and with that decision on his mind, Daniel finally fell asleep. 


End file.
